


Transition and Tragedy

by NEPS (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AFAB Hungary, AMAB Poland, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, Condoms, DFAB Hungary, DMAB Poland, Ficlet, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Sex Talk, Slurs, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Two Shot, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing some rumors about someone who goes to her school, Erzsébet becomes curious and seeks them out in order to find out more. Learning things about herself that in the end, were maybe better left undiscovered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out just like any other. Students making noise and shuffling about before class, maybe talking to their friends, finishing off some late homework they hadn't done the night before or just being delinquents for the hell of it. The day quickly changed for one person in particular though, as they heard at certain rumor that had begun to weave its way into the web of gossip which continually made its way around the school.

"Oh my God! Seriously, that little freak Feliks is a **tranny** …?! **_Euw, that's disgusting!_** No wonder I saw that pervert in the girl's bathroom last week…!" Erzsébet heard one girl say.

"I know, right?!" Said the other.

"I've heard that he's even started to wear the girl's school uniform now, it makes me nauseous to even think about …!"

For the first three periods before recess though, that conversation was all that Erzsébet could think about. Sure, she'd thought that she was a boy for most of her childhood until her Dad had set her straight… But who honestly did that? By the time the longed for break in classes that the whole student body cherished came around, she'd decided upon meeting the Polish student whether he was a him or a her.

"Um, hi… I'm Erzsébet. You're Feliks, right?" She asked walking over to the table where what appeared to be a slightly masculine blonde girl sat.

To be honest, she'd never been good at socializing with other girls and even if Feliks wasn't physically female the idea of talking to him made her fairly nervous.

"It's like, Felicja now actually…" Stated the Pole matter-of-factly, looking at Erzsébet suspiciously as if she might bite.

"Sorry…" Said the Hungarian earnestly, making Felicja ease up on the dirty looks of suspicion.

"So, it's true that you're a girl now?" The brunette asked rather dumbly. Felicja smiled at the curiosity written across the other's face.

"It's like, totally alright…!" She replied cheerfully.

"And I've like, always been a girl! God was just like, totally dumb and stupidly gave me the wrong body…!" The blonde explained, cocking her head to the side.

"You're like, totally interested aren't you?" She asked.

"Haven't you ever like, googled it or something…?"

The Hungarian was a little taken aback at first, not having known before then that people could even talk that fast.

"Y-Yeah, I guess… I don't know. It just seems really…-"

"Interesting~?" Inquired Felicja, cutting the brunette off.

"Yes, exactly. Sorry if I'm bothering you with all these questions…" Replied Erzsébet.

"No way! It's like, totally fine…! I can like, tell that you're asking out of genuine curiosity and not just to be a _kurwa_ … So it totally doesn't like, bother me at all~!"

"Okay… But what's a _kurwa_ , anyway?" Asked the Hungarian, thinking that it sounded a bit like the word 'kurva' and wondering if it meant the same thing.

The blonde smiled even wider at the question.

"You like, totally don't want to know." She answered.

By the end of the week against all possible logic, Erzsébet and Felicja had become quite good friends. Even to the point where Erzsébet would stick up for her when other people would pick on her for being transgender.

 

"Oh, Felicja this is my boyfriend Roderich… I hope you don't mind that I asked him to have lunch with us, but he's been kind of lonely since Ludwig started sitting with Feliciano and Kiku." Said Erzsébet a few weeks later, introducing the Polish girl to her Austrian boyfriend for the first time.

Roderich waved rather shyly from behind Erzsébet and gave a polite "Hello." in greeting.

"Oh, really…? Like, yeah. He seems like, totally great…!" Said the Pole in response.

While her words were as preppy as ever, Erzsébet didn't miss the tone in her voice that contradicted what she said. And from that first encounter onwards, the Hungarian could tell that Felicja was never really comfortable around Roderich for some reason… Though spending more and more time with Felicja, Erzsébet began to question things about herself. Like if she, was really a she at all…

"Come on, Liz…!" Begged an albino with an over-inflated ego standing next to her.

"Just one dollar for die _ehrfurcht gebietend mich!_ "

The brunette bristled.

" _Nem_ , Gilbert! Now for the last time, go and bother someone else…!" She growled at him in reply.

"Ugh, I can't believe you spent all your lunch money on stink bombs again! You should know by now that you're going to have to go hungry if you waste your money on such stupid things…!" The Hungarian scolded.

"Kesesese~! Awesomely worth it…!" He exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the brunette's annoyance.

"Und you didn't used to zink zat back ven ve used to set zem off in zee halls togezer in middle school…~"

And with that he ran off into the cafeteria to try mooching off of someone else before she had the chance to hit him over the head with her lunch tray again! Erzsébet growled slightly as he left at both the playful teasing and the German's cowardice, her hands gripping her lunch tray tightly.

"I-I think I might be a boy…!" Blurted the brunette as she took at seat at the table where Felicja was sitting, expecting the worst and hoping to God that the people at the next table didn't hear her. Sure, Felicja was transgender… But what if she thought that Erzsébet wasn't?! Or what if only girls could get born as boys...?! Although logically, if it could happen one way then there was always the chance that it could happen the other way as well… Wasn't there?

"OMG! Like, **_FINALLY…!_** " Shouted the Polish girl, jumping up from her seat happily.

" **I like, totally knew it all along!** " She gushed before sitting back down in her seat, having attracted some weird stares and the usual call of "Faggot!" somewhere in the background.

"So, like anyway… Have you picked out a name yet~?" Asked the blonde, much quieter now but unable to keep from beaming brightly at the other.

Erzsébet was stunned, but also greatly relieved that Felicja had accepted the news so readily given that the Hungarian had yet to muster up the courage to tell Roderich.

"I-… Well, my parents would've called me Dániel if I'd been born a guy…"

"Okay, so like… Do you want me to call you Dániel from now on~?" Felicja asked.

"O-Only in private if that's alright…" The aptly named 'Dániel' answered.

"I just don't think I could do what you do, Felicja."

The Pole gave her friend a sad, but knowing look.

"Don't worry Dán, you're secret is like… Totally safe with me~!" She promised, a small and understanding smile gracing her bubblegum pink lips.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Polish_

'Kurwa' can mean 'bitch' or 'whore' depending on what context it's used in… (Or 'fuck' apparently...)

_German_

'Die ehrfurcht gebietend mich' means 'the awesome me'.

_Hungarian_

'Nem' means 'no'.

'Kurva' means the same thing as the Polish word 'Kurwa' listed above.


	2. Chapter 2

Dániel stood out front of the music room nervously, waiting for Roderich to finish his after school lesson with the piano teacher. Today was the day that he'd decided to tell his boyfriend, almost two months after he'd initially told Felicja… Stopping himself from doing so out of the fear that it might ruin his relationship with the Austrian teen. After all, he was pretty sure that Roderich was straight. But he also knew that the other cared about him, and he'd never heard him say a bad word about Felicja. So even if the pianist didn't want to be with him anymore, maybe they could still be friends of some sort…? It'd also taken him a lot of self-reflection and reassurance from Felicja to believe that he really was transgender, given the fact that he only liked men. He'd nearly barfed at Felicja's attempts to confirm that he wasn't bisexual and just didn't know it, and swore to God that he'd never look at another porn magazine in his life…! It was a slow process at first, but he'd given up on any doubts he may have had due to the fact that he was gay. And he could actually say it without cringing from embarrassment now. Why did he ever consider being gay such an embarrassing thing anyway…? He'd read enough yaoi and seen enough gay porn to make Kiku cringe before he'd even known that he was a guy.

"Hey, Liz. Vat's up? Zee presence of mein awesomeness make you vant to dump zat loser in zee music room und go out viz a real man instead…~?" The unexpected voice from behind him made Dániel jump, turning around to growl at the albino and tell him to buzz off.

"Damn it, Gil! _Quit doing that…!_ " He hissed, glaring at the other and wishing that he had a lunch tray to hit him with.

"And for your information, I'm perfectly happy with Roderich. _He treats me a million times better than your narcissistic ass ever could…_ "

Gilbert looked genuinely hurt for a second, but the expression was fleeting and he ended up playing it off cool like he always did.

"Ja…~? Und how's zat?" He asked, raising a pale white eyebrow.

" _I bet zat pussy hasn't even had zee balls to touch you yet._ "

Dániel cringed visibly at the thought of sleeping with Roderich, knowing fully in which way the burnout had meant it. Before coming out to Felicja Dániel had thought that he just wasn't ready, but when he'd began exploring his masculinity more in depth he'd realized it was simply because the idea of vaginal penetration repulsed him thoroughly. The German smirked at his response.

" _A real man like me vouldn't pass up zat opportunity…~_ " He continued, winking at the other flirtatiously.

Dániel huffed.

"For Isten's sake, Gilbert! _Grow up...!_ At least he respects me, which is something that _you_ could never do." Replied the brunette, crossing his arms.

The albino huffed, trying not to look hurt by that statement... Even if he really was.

"Jaaa... _Vatever, Liz...!_ " He replied sarcastically, before walking off without another word.

Undoubtedly trying to make it seem like he knew something that the other didn't to seem cool about it, like his ego hadn't just taken a heavy blow...

Dániel sighed as he left, not particularly proud of upsetting the East German, but glad to be rid of the obnoxious albino for what he was about to do... Not long after, Roderich walked out of the music room with his sheet music tucked neatly under his arm. The Austrian eyed the other brunette curiously.

"Zat is zee men's uniform, is it not...?" He asked quizzically, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I-Igen..." Answered the Hungarian boy nervously.

"I, uh... Also had something that I k-kind of wanted to talk to you about as well."

It was now or never.

"Look..." Sighed the Austrian teen, as if he already knew what Dániel was about to say.

"I know zat you've been associating viz Feliks a lot lately, but vat he does is just **wrong...** _You're a girl Erzsébet, so don't go pretending otherwise._ "

The older teen stood frozen in horror, almost not believing his own ears... Because out of all the reactions that he'd been expecting, _this blatantly transphobic attitude was not one of them...!_

"E-Excuse me...?!" Stuttered the Hungarian boy, still wondering if he'd actually heard correctly.

"Elisabet, I'm sorry... _But if you're even contemplating vat I zink you are, zen you need to go und see a psychiatrist immediately...!_ " The pianist responded coldly, clearly the slightest bit irritated with the whole situation as he pushed his glasses a little further back up the bridge of his nose.

" _I-I can't believe you...!_ " Spat Dániel, absolutely appalled by the other male's attitude.

 _Starting to border on fury now in fact...!_ The Austrian sighed.

"Look, as much as I appriciate vat it is zat ve have... Elisabet, I zink zat it vould be in our best interests for you not to see me again until you do..."

The silence that followed wasn't pretty, as the older stood there hurt and shaking with barely contained rage... His now ex-boyfriend staring back at him coldly, before turning to leave. And as much as Dániel wanted to hit him, he just couldn't... Instead he ran down a different corridor, hoping to make it to Felicja's before he hit something and passing Gil on the way.

The youngest of the three was slipping a bunch of condoms with Spanish flag wrappers through the ventilation slits on Lovino's locker door as he saw the Hungarian fly passed.

"Hey, Liz... _Vait up...!_ " He called, but it was already too late.

The older was long gone... To anyone else it might've just looked the Hungarian was pissed as all hell, but Gil knew better than that... Shoving the last of the condoms into Lovino's locker in a half-assed kind of way, the albino grabbed his stuff and headed in the opposite direction. Knowing that it's be where he'd find his Austrian cousin walking home.

"Hey, assvipe...! _Was die Hölle did you do to Liz?!_ " He demanded.

The older of the two just scoffed.

"Mind your own business, _you insolent fool...!_ "

 

* * *

**Translations:**

_German_

'Mein' means 'My'

'Ja' means 'Yes'

'Und' means 'And'

'Elisabet' means 'Erzsébet/Elizaveta/Elizabeth'

'Was die Hölle' means 'What the hell'

_Hungarian_

'Isten' means 'God'

'Igen' mean 'Yes'


End file.
